


He's asking for trouble ...

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil5 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Lemon, Sub Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: And he was sure. He wanted to go back there. He wanted to experience that feeling again.This feeling that he was addicted. This feeling that only his wife could give him.To see this place, to feel this place … to be this place.Nobody could understand that who had not seen this place themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

 

In the living room, it looked like a Lan party, and together with Chuck, Cas, Dean and John,

Gabriel played the third night in a row a computer game that had cast a spell on everyone. Granted, it looked weird to see middle-aged men with headsets, fingers moving wildly on the keys, eyes fixed on the screen, shouting orders to each other.

Eva smiled at first, but when her husband looked at her for a millisecond from the corner of his eye, the smile faded and she just shook her head in annoyance before she crept into the bedroom.

But what should he do ... The game called for up to 45 minutes the full attention of everyone involved. No second you could free yourself, let alone blink, if you wanted to have a chance to win, because there was no pause button.

"Do not leave the formation!"

"Damn many goblins, throw a grenade John!" Dean shouted, pounding on the keyboard.

"They come from all sides, that's a trap," Gabe screeched hysterically and automatically closed his eyes. The one who would see them would call them idiots.

 

Chuck and John were gone the following evening, but the other three were playing again. Those sat on the couch and articulated with their hands and feet.

Eva was in a bar with a friend so she would not have to expose herself to the noise level any longer than was absolutely necessary.

"Why did not you support me?" Gabriel moaned annoyed and looked at his lifeless body on the screen.

"We only did you a favor, did you see Eve's look yesterday?"

Cas chuckled and pushed him in the side. The men put the laptops aside and leaned back.

"Eventually, she'll punish you for making the virtual world more important to you than your own wife."

"Someone's got to keep you out of trouble."

"There has not been anything for a long time, I'm just a good husband," Gabe grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you want it, I can spank you, too" Dean laughed and hit him on the thigh, causing Gabe to twitch.

"Would you like to," he growled and stuck his tongue out.

"But she's too lax in her punishment anyway. I can stand much more."

"Do not let her hear that," Cas chuckled.

 

Since everyone sat with their backs to the door, nobody noticed that Eva has been home for a long time.

A loud bang as the door fell into the lock and everyone turned around in shock.

"Honey! H ... how long have you been standing there?" Gabriel struggled to swallow the thick lump in his throat, suddenly realizing that he would rather not have said the last words.

"Guys," Eva greeted the three, before she went upstairs without another word.

"It was nice to meet you," Dean said, getting up.

"I do not want to hear it, the ‚I've- told-you-so's‘," Gabe grunted when Cas said goodbye with a peck on the cheek.

 

Gabriel's mind went roller coaster and he wondered, if it would not be better to sleep on the sofa, but then he kicked himself in the butt and put out the light before going up the stairs a bit ruefully.

Eva came out of the shower and slipped under the covers.

She was not angry, rather she liked the idea that she could once again take her husband so neatly. The fact that he asked again and again only showed her that he really liked it. Still, she would let him fidget a bit because he deserved it.

"Honey ... I ... I'm sorry," he stammered as he undressed.

"You do not have to apologize."

Gabriel hated that so much when she spoke sweetly, and he could see the icy expression in her eyes.

And then what came to him on Saturday he had himself dredged up ...

 

It started pretty harmless. What is harmless? For Gabriel, it started awesome.

As always, he lay in the lateral position, so he slept best. Groaning with relish, he pulled his knees even closer to the body as he felt a dildo on his butt, which was pushed in with slow but steady movements. He forced himself not to open his eyes and just indulge in the feeling. He grunted in frustration as suddenly those hands were gone and he had to move himself to get a little friction.

"I want to see you in the playroom in five minutes and this stays exactly where it is," Eva whispered in his ear and slapped with the flat hand  between his cheeks, causing him to flinch briefly.

 

It was good that nobody saw him, as weird as he went down the stairs. Then he tied his collar and knocked on the black door.

"My love …" he murmured, kneeling and briefly pressing his lips to her shoe before straightening his torso and waiting for instructions.

"On the chair! I see you liked the little prelude. We want to keep up the tension a bit, because in my experience you are more docile when your cock is hard."

The devilish grin on her face made Gabe's heart beating at double the speed.

He put his legs in the stirrups, which were strapped immediately. The same she did with his hands and pulled a little coarser than necessary.

Almost lovingly but firmly tied Eva then his penis, including his two jewels and he immediately felt the throbbing as slowly but surely filled everything with blood that could go nowhere.

It was painful and unbelievably arousing.

Then she went behind the chair, grabbed his head, pulled it back gently and fastened a strap over his forehead. So firm that he could only move his eyes and mouth.

But he would not dare to speak until he was allowed to.

Eva put the last strap over his hip and pulled on it, so that he could not raise his pelvis a millimeter, or move to the side. He noticed that his legs were spread even further, while the entire chair was slightly tilted backwards. His arms were pulled sideways to the seat and his body pressed tighter into the leather.

In short. He could not see much of what happened and could not move anymore.

He was never so tied up and Eva saw a little fear in his eyes. But that should be so too. He had challenged his fate. She looked at her work with a smile and looked forward to it. Oh, and she has many things planned today.


	2. Chapter 2

He has never been so strapped and she knew that this situation had mixed feelings for him.

Gabe sent a short prayer of thanks to the sky, as Eve redeemed him from the narrow harness. With an almost unpleasant tingling, the blood pulsates again in the previously constricted areas and he groaned with relief.

She carefully took his testicles in her hand and began to massage everything vigorously but tenderly. With the other hand, she began to turn the dildo, which was still there in his ass, with slow, screwing movements.

Gabriel had really relaxed completely and enjoyed her hands on his balls and the circling movements in his ass. He was even a little disappointed when the dildo slipped out.

Then Eva grabbed his penis and began to massage his skin up and down with tormenting slowness. She pushed the foreskin back as far as she could, only to squeeze and pull everything in the opposite direction.

In other words, Eva jerked him skillfully, but so slowly that he went insane.

After a while, he began to breathe louder and moan as she changed her tactics. For a few seconds, she remained motionless, felt the pulsing in her hand, and saw Gabe desperately fighting the shackles.

_‚No chance darling, you're too well tied up‘_

Shortly thereafter, she then became a few seconds faster, with jerky thrusts just to take a break afterwards and nearly drove him crazy.

Aroused, she pursued his body reactions. The sweat broke out, his hands clenched and his rattling breath sounded like he had asthma.

 

Gabriel already felt a tingling sensation deep in his pelvis and his cock suddenly began to contract. But he knew that Eva knew that too and just before he came she let go of his penis. Gabriel screamed in surprise and disappointment, but she had already got up and stood beside him.

Amused, she looked at him as he pleaded, begged and wriggled in the shackles like a fish in the net.

"No ... that's too early, you will not come until I want it." Yes, that was nothing new. But you can try it.

 

She disappeared from sight and came back shortly afterwards. With a triumphant smile she held small metal clips in front of his face, and he swallowed hard.

Oh, how he hated those parts. And because he hated that, Eva loved it.

"These are the smooth ones. If you do not like it, I also have others, those with the small, sharpened teeth, but I think this is enough for a start."

Since his nipples were already stretched out greedy, unfortunately, it required no additional stimulation. Eva looked down at him and then put the clamp on the right nipple. Knowing what to expect, he pinched his eyes tightly and felt her burning eyes.

She had put the clip so close that it really only pinched the sensitive tip of the nipple. She had not really let go, but he already felt the biting pain. The first few seconds were the worst, except for the moments when she removed them, and it was not really pleasant in between.

Although he always intended to endure it like a man and not to scream, in those moments everything was forgotten.

Gabe tried to breathe only very shallowly, because with each movement, the stabbing pain continued to swell. Uncontrollably, he clenched his hands and thought he would have to burn.

 

"Okay … okay."

Eva took pity and took down the clamps again, whereupon Gabriel exhaled gratefully and deeply with relief.

But only until the moment she showed him the others.

"Let's try ... maybe you can enjoy it better ... Open your mouth!"

Eva pushed a small rubber ball into his mouth and fastened the straps directly to the headrest. Gabe grunted in frustration as she started pumping it up. The tongue was pressed against his lower jaw, his cheeks arched out almost painfully and he struggled against the gagging.

She gave him time to calm down, looked into his eyes all the time, and gradually his body adjusted to a reasonable breathing through his nose.

"Since you can not say anything anymore, I suggest you lift your finger if you want to use your safeword and I would not advise you to give me a one-finger salute."

He would never do that. So ... the finger. No finger at all.

_‚Nothing can be that bad to stop this‘_

Then she took both clips and put them on his nipples at the same time.

Eva let go and he shouted through the gag and wriggled as well as he could in the shackles. The pain was almost unbearable, but every movement strengthened it and Gabriel forced himself to rest.

When he opened his wet eyes again, she stood smiling next to him and showed him three more clips.

_‚I will not survive!‘_

He stared at her with terrified eyes, but she enjoyed his helplessness.

_‚Me and my big mouth. At some point this will be my end!‘_

"You'll never think I'm too lax, I guarantee that."

_‚Yes ... me and my big mouth‘_

Tenderly, the clamps stroked his neck, chest and abdomen. He felt her grip on his cock, which was now really small and scared and pulled the foreskin upwards, well over the glans. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what would happen. But then he felt the cold metal and she let go. At first he felt nothing, but after a few moments it felt like his cock was burning and he was screaming. In quick succession she put the two clamps on the shaft and Gabe began to tremble.

His eyes filled with tears and he could not escape the pain.

Gabriel was grateful for the gag he could scream into, because if he had found a place to think somewhere in his chaos of emotions then he would have been embarrassed.

 

 

He was now vaguely aware of the events around him and glad that he could see nothing, could not decide what hurt more. His maltreated nipples or his cock, which was bitten in many places by the malicious clamps.

Since it had no purpose anyway, Gabe had also stopped fighting the shackles, he only moaned softly against the gag and could only hope to be finally released from this stinging pain.

He felt something wet on his cheeks. Tears? Sweat?

Only marginally he noticed how an object was pushed back into his ass.

Of course it was absolutely impossible for him to relax in the least in the stinging pain, as much as he tried. And so she pushed him again a well-lubricated dildo against his resistance deep in the ass.

 

Eve always tried to be slow and careful in everything she did, worried about her husband's welfare. But she also knew that he did not enjoy the situation.

And she was right. He did not know what to do with his feelings, which unfortunately only went in one direction. But he also knew that at some point the pain subsided and it would be wonderful.

Only the, ‚at some point‘, did not want to adjust. Yes, today his wife showed it to him.

She showed him that she could do it differently if she was provoked enough. Gabe cursed himself the moment he did that.

Just when he sent a short prayer of thanks, because the dildo in his ass was not so big, he felt the next moment how he was unpleasantly stretched, as Eva inflated the plug.

The pressure was getting bigger ... it just felt like he needed to go to the toilet and soon after, the pressure inside was so strong and uncomfortable that he was convinced that he would poo into his non-existent pants at any moment.

She squeezed and fumbled a little at the clasp, then straightened satisfied.

"Well, my angel, how does that feel?" I can inflate the thing a bit more if you want, just so you know what's coming in. Through this inflatable shutter, a tube goes up on this frame. You know what an enema feels like."

 

When he could no longer see her, he began to tremble even more.

The pain on the nipples and cock lessened and slowly, but surely he could relax a little, and small waves of pleasure flowed through his body.

_‚Took a long time today‘_

That was all he could think and grinned slightly before Eva came back with the measuring cup and he sniffed, frowning.

The smell of essential oils spread quickly and was so intense that his eyes were almost watering.

_‚She does not want that ...?‘_

"Oh, I see, you have a good nose, yes, right, I found this nice Japanese herbal oil," she said, slowly pouring the measuring cup into the funnel.

Eva was in her element today. She did not want to hurt her husband, but he screamed for it and she also knew how far she could go so it would not harm him. That Gabriel did not like that at the moment, she realized, but he had to go through.

Because there are no roses without thorns. And who wants one, must also accept the other.

Only a few seconds later it suddenly became warm in his ass. The feeling was very pleasant. Gabe began to enjoy until he felt a light but unstoppable burning sensation inside. Eva grinned satisfied when she noticed that.

Again he fought desperately against the shackles ... again in vain.

The burning sensation seemed to fill him slowly to the last corner, he was now really uncomfortably bloated.

The pain on his nipples and cock was completely forgotten.

The warm? Hot? Cold? Burning? Liquid, which Gabe filled completely, caused a dull but energetic pain in his stomach and he noticed the beads of sweat running down his face from the effort.

The gag did not leave him enough oxygen and he felt panic rising in him. For a moment he thought of lifting a finger, when the next moment a soothing hand rested on his chest.

 

Eva always kept an eye on her husband and saw that he was panicking.

"Breathe quietly, I'm here, nothing will happen to you, you do that well, I'll take care of you."

His breathing abruptly calmed down as his wife brushed his wet hair from his face and looked at him lovingly.

Through a fog, he noticed how she stroked slowly over his penis. Only a stinging pain brought him back to reality. Eva had taken the first clamp.

In quick succession, she also took the other two Gabriel wanted at the same moment, she had left the biting monster there.

The blood streamed back, causing a pain that went far beyond what the clamps had done.

Was not it always said that the men had their brains in their cock? Anyway, now that his brain had ceased to exist … Gabe had his heart in his cock. Or his cock was his heart. For never before could he feel his own heartbeat so clearly. And every heartbeat felt … like a bruise.

Eva had the clamps set so tight that Gabriel felt only a big, throbbing, aching cock. His wife had done it. He was not more than that at the moment.

 

Slowly he noticed something that felt good. With each heartbeat, the pain became less.

At first it was barely noticeable, but there was something that felt damn good. It felt more than good.

If not the unpleasant pressure had been inside, this would have ended in an orgasm. He tried to concentrate on this feeling, to perceive it more consciously. Slowly he opened his eyes and greeted the gag, which at least saved him the certainty to present her the stupidest grin of all time.

"Good, there you are again," she grinned at him, patting his thigh.

Slowly, her hand caressed his damaged skin, over his stomach and ...

_,Oh no‘_

Gabriel clenched his hands, clinging to the chair and holding his breath as Eve pulled both clamps from his nipples.

_‚Can one die from the pain that causes such small wounds?‘_

 

He was sucked up by this sea of pain ... a pain that spread like a shockwave over his body, he dived, the whirlpool devoured him.

Again he was glad of the gag, in which he could scream all his feelings into.

The pain subsided, he began to drift. Gabriel was just a single breathing spot, slowly dissolving.

He felt dizzy and felt like fainting.

But the borders blurred and brought him back to the here and now.

And he was sure. He wanted to go back there. He wanted to experience that feeling again. This feeling that he was addicted. This feeling that only his wife could give him.

To see this place, to feel this place … to be this place. Nobody could understand that who had not seen this place themselves.

 _‚It's hard to get someone there, thank you Eva for making it possible._ _And of course a small part of the honor was due to me and I thank my body for being able to get involved‘_

 

Eva stood next to her husband the whole time and looked at him. Saw how he fought, saw him fidget and scream, felt his pain. But she did not calm him down, just looked at him because he had to go through it, just like her. It was still hard for her to see him suffer in those moments, but it got easier with each passing time.

Gabriel tried a few times to explain to Eve what was going on in those moments, but all she knew was that it had to be a good feeling. And that was important. Eva needed confirmation to continue. To go one step further. She noticed that he had made the step. His features changed. Have been more relaxed, peaceful. She smiled happily and was so proud of him.

He had closed his eyes and was far away. Eva knew there was no point in talking to him now. She allowed him those minutes.

He breathed hectically, trembling all over. Sweaty but warm and his muscles gradually relaxed.

Eva released his fixations, pulled off his collar, and stroked his sweaty hair with a smile until he opened his eyes.

 

Gabriel felt incredibly secure as he looked into his wife's shimmering eyes.

Somehow he felt full. The dull pain in him made him come back to reality slowly but mercilessly.

He sensed that the ball in his mouth was getting smaller and when Eva took it out, she looked at it with interest.

She tilted her head back, picked up the ball and dropped a thin saliva thread on her tongue. That tongue, which then rolled up like a small reptile and disappeared back into her mouth. After a few seconds this scene was over, but the picture itself was firmly engraved in Gabriel's memory.

_‚God ... have I become more sensitive or was that one of the most erotic sights I've ever seen?‘_

Then she helped him up and accompanied him to the bathroom door.

With the last effort, he dragged himself to the toilet and pulled the plug out of his ass without first let the air out.

The pain that passed through him made him scream again, but the longed-for salvation he experienced as he let the water out let him forget everything.

 

Moments later he stood in the shower and Eva kept him company, as he still did not quite trust his legs.

"You were very brave, I'm so proud of you," she breathed in his ear as she lovingly lathered him. "Granted, that was the most painful session, but also an awesome experience, thanks," he replied wearily, hugging her tightly. "But I will not open my mouth so far in the future."

A loud hiss as she stroked his still burning nipples.

"You can tell me what you want," his wife laughed, biting his neck.

"For now it would be enough, if you applied an ointment to my sore body parts."

 

In the next part ...

Dean and Cas alone in the ordination


End file.
